Walking in on the Folks
by Cka3ka
Summary: The younger generation reminisce about some disturbing incidents...


Disclaimer: DBZ is not owned by me but rather by some short Japanese business men and Akira Toriyama. 

Walking in on the Folks

Cka3ka

_Many years after DBGT…_

Son Pan arrived in front of her Uncle's apartment for the younger generation's yearly get together. Marron Chestnut, Bra Briefs, her uncle, Trunks and her had started this traditional when she was 15 years old. They may have been varied in age and tastes but one thing brought them together; they were all of Saiyan blood, except Marron, who had to try to assimilate into ordinary Chikyuu life. This was not an easy task. It started out with Bra and Pan going to their older relatives for advice and eventually became a bonding experience. Marron was soon included because she was close friends with the others and because she, too, had bizarre parents which could, with ease, blow up the earth. 

She opened the door to the apartment and saw that the four others had already arrived, and settled in. There was Trunks sitting next to Marron with his arm around animatedly telling a story. Bra sat with a horrified look on her face while Goten and Marron were laughing their heads off. 

"And I swear… dad had his face buried in between mom's legs and she was screaming VEGGGGGGGGGGGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" recalled Trunks. "I turned and ran out of the house but you could easily hear them outside. I have no idea how our neighbors put up with it."

Bra just shook her head. "For a pair sixty year olds they act as if they were nineteen. I don't know how many times I've gone home and had to leave because they were at it somewhere in the house. I can't even eat at the kitchen table anymore since that one time I walked in and there was mom wearing nothing but whipped cream lying on the table with dad on top of her."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Pan as she walked in. She was 21 now and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Oh hey Panny…" the crowd chorused. 

"We're just talking about disturbing moments when we walked in on our parents… Marron started it when she came over today screaming about her mom in black leather and a mask while her dad was crawling around on all fours gagged with a red rubber ball in his mouth."

"Oh my god that is so sick… your dad is like Sixty!" grimaced Pan.

"Well… Eighteen still looks like she's in her thirties. I wonder if Master Roshi was taking pictures…" mused Goten. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"GOTEN!" shouted Marron shocked and appalled at the thought. 

"What???" smirked Goten as he dove for cover as a magazine whipped past the place where his head was a split second before.

Trunks barked a laugh. "Goten always thought your mom was one hot NUMBER." 

 "Oh… and you didn't think Aunt Eighteen was hot? Come on Trunks… admit it. You were always telling me how you fantasized about her all the time." 

"Ha. Ha. Ha," snarled Marron for a second before she smiled wickedly. "You know Trunks… Your dad is definitely a hottie. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on him for a round or two."

"That is just sick…" said Bra, her face scrunching up in disgust.

"Pan… don't you think Unky Vegy is just hunky?" asked Marron.

Pan pounded down her second beer. Obviously the others had gotten a huge head start. Clearing her throat she said, "Definitely… He's got the best ass I've ever seen… even better than Trunks over there."

"WHAT?" shouted Trunks. "My ass is definitely better than my father's."

"No way Mr. President. Not even close," stated Pan flatly.

"Ok guys… I don't want to know how nice my father's and brother's asses are," said Bra.

Silence descended for a moment. "Hey Pan… Have you ever walked in on your parents?" asked Trunks with a mischievous grin on his face.

Everyone else looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah… when I was like twelve," she answered.

"So???" asked Bra when she didn't elaborate.

"So what?"

"Come on Pan… you can't leave us hanging like this," prodded Trunks.

Pan was silent for a second then polished off her beer and opened another one. Peer pressure was a wonderful thing sometimes. "This is a bit embarrassing. I was twelve at the time and had just gotten into a fight at school. I was just so pissed off that I got up and flew home. Well, lo and behold, when I got home there was my dad and mom going at it like bunnies in the living room."

"That's it?" asked Goten. "That's not that embarrassing."

"Well… Dad, your brother, was dressed in a black shirt and a hideous green vest. He was wearing this cape and a bucket on his head with antenna sticking out of it. Obviously he had no pants on cuz my mom was sitting there chanting 'Ohhhh Saiyaman!!!! Give it to me Saiyaman! Show me what a hero is like,'" finished Pan with a blush.

Silence. And then the room exploded in laughter and mock cries of "SAIYAMAN! Hero of Justice! Lover Extraordinaire!"

"Lock your daughters in Satan City!!! Saiyanman is here!!!" cried Goten mocking his brother's tone and then clutching his sides in laughter.

Marron and Trunks were in tears from laughter. "Oh my god… Gohan isn't ever going to live this one down," laughed Trunks. "I wish I knew about this story before…"

Bra wasn't laughing as hard as her brother, Marron or Goten. She and Pan were too young to really remember Saiyaman, but it was still relatively amusing until something dawned on her.

"Umm… hey guys," she said as the laughing subsided. "Do you think that our Parents do the same thing as we do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pan. She was a bit embarrassed but she had to admit the whole thing with her parents, though disturbing, was quite amusing.

"Umm… do you think they get together and talk about us like this?"

"Uhhh…" came the collective answer.

The worried looks that the younger generation passed between each other told it all.

***************************************

AN: So I was in a weird mood when I wrote this… Actually I don't know why I wrote this but I found the thought of the Saiyaman fantasy kinda funny so I thought I'd share.

I hope you liked it and since this is my first real humor piece let me know if you found it funny… or not.

Ciao,

Cka3ka


End file.
